Lo que el destino nos permitió
by Hikari Shion
Summary: Hace muchos años en una época diferente a la actual existieron dos personas cuyos nombres eran Kuroda y Tsukishima, quienes se amaron con todo el corazón mas nunca lo admitieron ni lo demostraron. Nuevamente muchos años mas adelante estas dos almas reencarnaron y si el destino se los permite ellos finalmente podrán estar juntos.


**Capítulo 1: El significado de ''ese'' sueño.**

 **POV Saga Masamune (17 años)**

Desde hace años he estado teniendo un sueño, siempre el mismo, en el puedo ver a un hombre al que siempre persigo, nunca he logrado ver su rostro, solo sé que sus ropas son de otra época, tiene cabello castaño claro, largo y lo lleva atado.

 _El viento sopla suavemente mientras caen pétalos de los árboles de cerezo, veo a aquel hombre caminando rápidamente, observo como su cabello se mueve junto con el viento, de un momento a otro estamos en una habitación donde estamos los dos solos._

— _¡Tsukishima!_

— _¡Vete de aquí, Kuroda!_

 _Tsukishima_ es su nombre, y el nombre por el que él me llama es _''Kuroda''_ , alcanzo a tomar su mano pero antes de que el voltee para ver su rostro me despierto, por alguna razón, cuando despierto de ese sueño una gran tristeza invade mi ser y me provoca ganas de llorar.

 _No lo entiendo…_

Ha pasado 1 año más, actualmente estoy cursando 3er año de bachillerato, en los horarios libres suelo ir directamente a la biblioteca escolar, no soy alguien al que le guste estar rodeado de gente, prefiero estar solo. Desde hace un tiempo he tenido la sensación de alguien me observa mientras leo, también últimamente me ha dado por releer los libros que ya había leído antes, notaba que debajo de mi nombre siempre estaba el mismo nombre escrito _''Onodera Ritsu''_ , puede que solo sea coincidencia, no se me ocurre nada más.

El timbre que da fin al receso sonó, ya era hora de regresar a clases, fui a regresar el libro que estaba leyendo y antes de salir de la biblioteca nuevamente sentí una mirada sobre mí, cuando voltee apenas vi como alguien se escondía detrás de los libreros, lo deje pasar por hoy, pues no quería llegar tarde a la próxima clase.

El día por fin había acabado, me fui directo a casa, vivo solo, ya que mis padres siempre están ocupados por el trabajo, además, viven separados, sí, mi familia se estaba desintegrando, pero no me sentía completamente solo, tengo un gato, se llama Sorata, lo encontré un día bajo la lluvia, al parecer había sido abandonado.

Llego la hora de dormir, después de acostarme y cerrar los ojos caí en un sueño profundo, de nuevo el mismo sueño…

— _¡Tsukishima!_

— _¡Vete de aquí, Kuroda!_

 _Tome su mano, el volteo hacia mí, es la primera vez que pude ver su rostro de tantas veces había tenido este sueño, su piel era tan blanca, sus ojos verde esmeralda y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y su expresión era de… tristeza. Lo abracé y por alguna razón, pude sentir la calidez de ese abrazo._

— _Kuroda, detente… por favor._

 _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba solo, en el suelo de aquella habitación, lleno de heridas, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué es este dolor en mi pecho? ¿Por qué todo se sentía tan real?..._

Desperté de golpe, ya había amanecido, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, estaba sudando, mi respiración estaba muy agitada y mi corazón latía muy fuerte, sentía que se me iba a salir del pecho. Sin más decidí ir directo a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua, a ver si así me calmaba un poco, sin duda… ese sueño, tiene un significado muy grande, es decir… no creo que todo mundo pase por esto, ¿o sí?

Más tarde salí de casa y me fui directo a la escuela. Hoy no me pude concentrar nada en clases, todo lo que había en mi mente era ese sueño y miles de preguntas acerca de este. Sonó el timbre para salir a receso, me fui directo a la biblioteca, ya estando ahí fui en busca de algún libro, necesitaba despejar mi mente de _''aquellos''_ pensamientos.

Tome un libro y fui a buscar un asiento, escuche la puerta de la biblioteca, alguien entró, nunca presto atención a las personas que están alrededor, esta vez inconscientemente voltee a ver a la persona que acababa de entrar sin imaginarme lo que estaba a punto de ver... ese chico… él es **idéntico** al Tsukishima de mis sueños… estábamos frente a frente, el chico de piel pálida, ojos verde esmeralda, cabello castaño claro pero esta vez corto y mejillas sonrojadas…

— K-Kuroda… — ¿Oí mal? Dijo el nombre por el que soy llamado en mis sueños.

— ¿Tsukishima? — ¿Por qué estábamos mencionando aquellos nombres? ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con ''ese'' sueño?

 _Finalmente comprendí…_

Y como si algo me dijera que lo hiciera, lo abrace tan fuerte como no te imaginas, sin lastimarlo, mi corazón me lo dice… que no le suelte nunca más… que no le deje ir… _**no de nuevo.**_

'' _ **La vida me permitió estar contigo una vez, pero ahora tengo una segunda oportunidad y aprovechare cada momento a tu lado.''**_

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! (enotrofanficmas)**

Bien, este fanfic lo he querido escribir desde hace mucho pero no lo hice por alguna razón xD hasta hace unas semanas y hoy lo publique, espero que les guste y depende de cuantas personas les guste lo continuare uwu

¡Espero sus comentarios!


End file.
